


Bro bro brille

by Kikki1



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikki1/pseuds/Kikki1
Summary: Bro, bro brille.Klokka ringer ell've.Keiseren står på sitt høyeste slott,så hvit som en mann,så sort som en brann.Fare, fare krigsmann.Døden skal du lide.Den som kommer aller sistskal i den sorte gry-y-y-y-y-te.En liten historie hvor Even er nattevakt og Isak er... Isak





	1. Soy un perdedor

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg har visst blitt den treige dama som henger igjen på sin gamle jobb lenge etter at adgangskortet er levert inn. Håper jeg blir tilgitt for min lille gjesteopptreden.
> 
> Takk til Issi og Nettis for språkdask og gode råd ❤️
> 
> Takk til Bewa for språklig nødhjelp og for utlån av flytevest. Det er akkurat det en avdanka fic-skribent trenger ❤️
> 
>  
> 
> Bech har bidratt til tittel på kapittelet, skikkelig hyggelig gjort det også.

 

  
«Velkommen til dødens forgård!»

Stemmen er munter og tilgjort, men ordene som kommer ut lykkes likevel med å sende iskalde gufs nedover ryggen. Det er unektelig noe dystert og kvelende med dette stedet. Den dårlig opplyste gangen, det brune linoleumsgulvet og de oransje veggene, alt er  med på å forsterke følelsen av å være ufrivillig part i en lavbudsjettskrekkfilm fra åttitallet. De store bokstavene klistret provisorisk og skakt på veggen, bidrar heller ikke til å heve stemningen:

  
  
«AVDELING FOR PATOLOGI:  
Uvedkommende ingen adgang»

  
  
«Eller bakgård blir kanskje mer rett, eller samma det. Der døden bor, eller lever. Eventuelt ikke lever da.. Hadde levd om de ikke var døde, lissom. Nei, nå har jeg det! Stedet der de døde bor og blir...» Taleflommen stopper brått, som han først nå ble oppmerksom på at tilhøreren ikke er like gira som han selv.

  
«Sorry ass, mann. Jeg mente ikke å skremme deg.» En klam hånd lander på pannen hans med et høylytt klask.

«Shit! Du skal vel ikke svime av? Du er jo helt bleik! Skal jeg ringe etter ambulanse, eller? De holder til rett her oppe, ass. Dritdigge Lena er vel på akuttmottaket i kveld om jeg ikke husker heeelt feil, så jeg..»

  
Even rister hånda bort mens han prøver å le uanstrengt og naturlig, et desperat forsøk på å unngå å være tullingen som freaka ut første dag på jobb.  
«Neida, det går bra, er bare litt.. litt sliten.» Han stryker hånda gjennom håret og retter seg opp. «Sorry, jeg spaca visst litt ut. Hva sa du?»  
  
Det brede smilet er tilbake og kollegaen slår dramatisk ut med begge hendene.

«I feel you. Som jeg sa, Magnus er navnet, og jeg skal være din veileder og coach. På en måte da. Følg mine råd, og du blir den beste vakt slash vaktmester slash altmuligmann dette sykehuset noen gang har sett! Bare pass på at du ikke roter deg bort eller no’. DET hadde vært kjiper’n her nede lissom, det vil du ikke. Trust me!»

 Han sperrer de blå øynene opp og ser seg rundt mens han vifter med fingrene. «Du vet aldri hva som befinner seg i disse korridorene, bak de lukkede dørene….» hvisker han med påtatt skjelvende røst.

 «Neida, ska’kke kødde mer med deg nå.» Han peker bortover korridoren. «Anyhow, følg meg, så skal jeg gi deg den ultimate turne av dette hospitalet.»

  
Lydig følger han etter, prøver å fokusere og få meg seg alle de små detaljer. Magnus forteller entusiastisk om brannrutiner og vaktrunde, hva han må inspisere og hvilke dører han for all del må sjekke. Nå og da snur han seg og blunker lurt mens han forteller hvor “de diggeste damene” jobber, samt avgir full rapport om hvem som er off limits og hvem det er verdt å prøve seg på.

  
«Det er en ganske chill jobb, stille og rolig. I hvor mange jobber kan du henge på mobilen i stille stunder lissom? Det er ganske digg, sånn mens du venter på drømmejobben. Jeg driver og tar fag på BI nå. Regner meg å få meg en sweeet gig etterpå, ass.» Magnus nikker så hurtig med hodet at han minner mest om en av disse luftfriskerne med nikkehode en har på dashbordet i bilen.

Brått blir han alvorlig før han senker stemmen og kommer så nær at Even formelig kan smake det billige etterbarberingsvannet hans på tungen. «Må bare si det til deg, det er ikke alle her som er like.. målretta. Bare et lite inside tips så du ikke driter deg ut. Du skjønner snart hva jeg mener, ville bare nevne det. Lett å si noe feil ass. Been there done that lissom.»

  
Even sukker dypt, orker ikke rette eller kommentere. Klarer knapt nok innrømme for seg selv at 50 prosent nattevaktstilling virkelig pusher grensene for hva han er i stand til å takle. Det var på ingen måte drømmen når han gledesstrålende fullførte siste året på Bakka for en liten evighet siden. Aldri i livet hadde han sett for seg at han i en alder av 29 år skulle ende uten utdanning og milevis fra de spennende jobbene han drømte om. Men etter x antall avbrutte  studier føles det lettere å gi opp. Akseptere at livet ikke ble sånn, og det må være greit. Han er lei av å starte på nytt, for så å ende knust i senga seks måneder etterpå. Dette er bedre. Ingen krav og heller ingen skuffelse.

  
Rundturen ender tilbake på patologisk avdeling. «Vi holder til her nede,» forklarer Magnus. «Det er jo ingen her på natt, så det er vi som må sjekke at ikke noe uvanlig skjer med apparatene og at ingen uvedkommende har tatt seg inn. Ja, utenom de som allerede er her da, men de holder seg for det meste rolig.» Han ler høyt og upassende av sin egen spøk. «Men serr. Du må ha øya åpne. En vet aldri hvilke syke fetisjer folk har, ass. Skikkelig ekle greier, fy faen du vil ikke tro det engang! Har du vært på jodel eller, shit. Det var en dude her som..» Lenger kommer han ikke før det durer høyt fra døren, og ei rødhåra dame kommer til syne i døråpningen.

«Liiiiiinn! Du må hilse på Even! Ferskingen vår.» Magnus spretter raskt frem og blir stående og småhoppe mellom dem. Hans entusiastiske vesen danner en sterk kontrast til den slappe hånda som motvillig strekkes frem.

 «Åh, hei. Linn.» Selv stemmen virker tung og trøtt, som om hvert et ord krever en umenneskelig kraftanstrengelse å få frem. Det strammer seg litt i brystet til Even, dette føles velkjent.

  
Magnus har definitivt ikke samme problem. «Linn og jeg jobber mest kveld, av og til natt, da. Men serr, det er bare å spørre. Linn har  vært her en eeevighet og har stålkontroll. På alt! Er ikke mye som skjer her uten at hun vet om det. Ikke sant, Linn? Hun er vaktdronninga, ass!»

Hun svarer med å trekke på skuldrene, stemmen er flat og avslører lite følelse. «Jo’a.»  
  
«Yes, det var vel alt, da. Hvis du ikke har noe du lurer på? Bare å spørre, ass, null stress. Spør spør spør, det liker vi. Jeg stikker nå, kvelden har jo knapt begynt! Men Linn er jo her i natt sammen med deg, heldigere kan du knapt bli. Så bare ta runden du, og gjør som jeg viste, så har du Linn som backup. Hun dekker B-blokka, men du kan jo bare ringe. Så. Yes yes yes. Hvis du ikke har noe mer du lurer på?»

Magnus beveger seg hurtig mot døra mens han snakker, ordene kommer ut så fort at han knapt rekker å trekke pusten. «Kos dere da, folkens! Snaaiks!»  
Døren smeller kjapt igjen etter han, og rommet fylles med en stillhet Even ikke var klar over at han lengtet etter.

Even kikker på Linn, hun står like urørlig som i sted. Det er så stille at han nesten skvetter når hun åpner munnen, nesten som han allerede hadde glemt at hun fantes.

«Han har vel en date. Han har alltid en date. Eller ‘date’,» sier hun mens hun lager hermetegn med trette fingre og ruller med øynene, før hun sakte lirker en gammel Samsung opp fra lomma.

«Ring om det er noe,» sier hun mens hun med en langsom bevegelse trekker i døråpneren. «Jeg tar første runde, bare vent her. Håper Magnus klarte å vise deg rutinene innimellom alt tullpratet sitt.» Hun snur seg nærmest i slow motion mens hun snakke, og han nikker formålsløst mot ryggen hennes.

 

Even blir stående noen sekunder og se seg rundt. Det føles overraskende greit å være her alene. Dette skal han klare.

Nattevakt var kanskje ikke ideelt, men det gir i alle fall mulighet for ro og fred. Det er å foretrekke over jobber som tvinger han til å forholde seg til en evig strøm av kaffetørste kunder, eller som krever at han smiler stivt til gjester som ikke likte verken kalvesteiken eller rødkålen. Så får det heller være usunt og destabiliserende. Han ligger stort sett våken om nettene uansett, like greit å få betalt for det.  
  
Han plukker opp sjekklisten og går sakte gjennom hvert rom. Avdelingen er overraskende stor og består av en tilsynelatende evig rekke med tomme kontorer fylt med mikroskop og kompliserte maskiner.

Han går raskt gjennom kjølerommet, prøver å ikke fokusere på at han er den eneste der med puls.

Det hjelper.  
  
Litt skyldbevisst drar han mobilen opp av lomma, det føles uvant å ikke ha noe å gjøre på jobb. Han scroller gjennom Insta. Feeden er full av kjærestebilder. Han har snart ikke en eneste kompis igjen som ikke er dypt nedgravd i forholdsfella. Vors med gutta er bytta ut med treige kjæresteturer og hjernedøde parmiddager. Flere har forlova seg, og noen venter barn. Han sukker dypt og stikker mobilen i lomma. Ganske interessant egentlig, hva er greia med å tvinge klisset sitt på andre på den måten? Han burde egentlig bare ha sletta hele appen.

  
Like greit å bare stirre i veggen istedenfor. Det er noe merkelig fascinerende med de tomme veggene, nesten hypnotiserende i all sin enkelhet. Han følger stripene i tapeten bortover gangen. Det er så stille at han kan høre sine egne hjerteslag, det er en stillhet han nesten hadde glemt fantes.

 Hele etasjen befinner seg dypt under jorden, beskyttet av tykke betongvegger og dører i skuddsikkert stål. Dette er definitivt stedet å være om det skulle falle ned ei atombombe, tryggere sted er det neppe mulig å oppdrive i hele Oslo by. Verken lyden fra trafikk eller skrikende barnestemmer klarer å trenge seg inn her. Hvis han lukker øynene kan han nesten innbille seg at det ikke finnes en verden utenfor. Dette er alt, denne korridoren er siste rest av sivilisasjonen. Alt som gjenstår er han. Og stillheten.  
  
Tanken er så oppslukende at han bokstavelig talt hopper høyt når den deilige stillheten brutalt brytes av et svakt kremt. Han snur seg så raskt mot lyden at kroppen knapt klarer å følge hodets lynraske bevegelse.  
  
«Halla.»


	2. Antigonish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk fantastisk mottakelse! Det varmer godt for en nervøs sjel. ❤️
> 
> Takk igjen til Issi og Nettis for heiarop og gode råd.
> 
> Og takk til Bewa for at du hjelper meg å rydde opp i kaos og språklig rot.

  
"As I was going up the stair  
I met a man who wasn't there!  
He wasn't there again today,  
Oh how I wish he'd go away!"

 

  
«Halla.»

  
Stemmen er uanstrengt, som om de møttes tilfeldig i butikken og ikke i en folketom sykehuskorridor flere meter under jordskorpa.

  
Even står  rådvill og stirrer, før han endelig får summet seg. «Ehm, halla?»  
Stemmen hans høres langt mindre myndig og bestemt ut enn han planla. Med Magnus’ ord friskt i minne betrakter han inntrengeren. Kan dette være en av freakene han ble advart mot? En av de som vil gjør utenkelige ting med de som ligger på kjølerommet? Eller?

  
Even skyter ut brystkassen og retter ryggen, i et forsøk på å se både myndig og tøff ut. Han trommer med fingrene på nøkkelkortet, mens han studerer fyren med smale, mistenksomme øyne. Han ser ut til å være relativt ung, sånn midt mellom pubertet og tredveårskrisa. Det er vanskelig å avgjøre, men han virker å være på høyde med Even, noe som er uvanlig når han selv ruver nesten 193 centimeter over bakken.

  
Inntrengeren er ikledd en utvasket, kortermet genser som er akkurat stram nok til å avsløre en overkropp preget av veldefinerte muskler. Even konkluderer raskt med at fyren nok er hakket sterkere enn han selv.  
Det er så vidt mulig å skimte øynene hans under de viltre lokkene som henger nedover panna. Han ser egentlig mer usikker enn skremmende ut, der han står med flakkende blikk og biter seg lett i underleppa.  
  
«Sorry! Jeg..» Fyren løfter  opp begge armene i en gest som føles både unnskyldende og avvæpnende.

«Jeg beklager. Håper ikke jeg skremte deg. Det pleier ikke være noen… Eller det skulle vel…» Han stryker hånda gjennom krøllene, før han fortsetter med stødig røst. «Det jeg prøver å si, er at jeg ikke hadde regna med å møte noen her nå.»

 

Den svake rødmen, som starter som hektiske flekker i kinna og øker sakte i stødig takt med den famlende ordrekka, er nok til å overbevise Even om at det ikke er grunn til å trykke på alarmen. Hvis han skal være helt ærlig er han mer nysgjerrig enn bekymret. Det er nok best å få overblikk før han trekker konklusjoner.  
  
Fyren peker mot det lille kjøkkenet. «Kaffe? Jeg har kjøpt sånn fancy pose? Fra Etiopia tror jeg. Sikkert tørka og rosta på treheller eller vetta søren. Dama på butikken hadde ei hel lekse, men jeg husker dessverre ikke så mye.» Han fisker en pose opp fra baklomma og strekker den mot Even. «Hva sier du? Keen på å smake hvor god kaffe en får for 250 spenn?» Han smiler kjekt, men blikket flakker rundt i rommet og setter en dyp bulk i den selvsikre fasaden.

I et øyeblikk står Even bare og stirrer, før han nikker så vidt.

Inntrengeren puster dramatisk ut. «Puh. Jeg lover at jeg ikke er sprø. Kors på halsen.» Det vrir seg litt ubehagelig i magen av ordvalget, men Even følger likevel med inn på det lille kjøkkenet.

  
Med vante bevegelser finner fyren frem kopper, fyller kaffe og vann på den velbrukte trakteren, før han snur seg mot Even og smiler. «Bruker du melk, eller?»

  
«Nei, svart funker.»

Det må være en god grunn til besøket. Det er jo mulig Magnus har glemt å nevne at lokalene også brukes på natt. Fyren ser litt for komfortabel ut til ikke å høre til her, når han rekker koppen mot Even, og nikker mot en slitt toseter i hjørnet av rommet.  
  
Even kremter, før han sier: «Jeg trodde ikke det skulle være noen her nå. Du jobber kanskje her? På dagtid?»

  
Sofaen er litt for trang for dem begge, og selv om han kliner seg inn i hjørnet føles det hakket for nært.  
«Noe sånt, ja. Jeg har diverse oppgaver her.» Even rekker ikke svare før han fortsetter: «Du, da? Du er ny. Første vakta, eller?»  
«Jepp. Tror jeg strengt tatt er på opplæring.» Han våger ikke å snu seg. Det ville blitt for nært, et overtramp av de intimgrenser som passer i situasjonen.

«Kult.»

Even kommer ikke på noe mer å si. En gang i tiden ville han vridd hjernen for å finne den perfekte icebreaker, vært både sjarmerende og morsom. Den tid er definitivt forbi. Stillheten mellom dem føles likevel ikke unaturlig, det er nesten litt fint å sitte sånn. Minuttene tikker av gårde i takt med at innholdet i koppen stadig minker.  
  
Fyren tar en siste slurk av kaffen før han brått reiser seg opp, han ser nesten nervøs ut der han står og ser seg rundt i rommet. «Jeg må nesten stikke.»  
«Takk for kaffen,» er alt Even rekker å si før fyren forsvinner rundt hjørnet og blir borte. Etterlater han igjen til stillheten.

 

Når Linn kommer tilbake får han spørre henne hva annet Magnus har glemt å nevne, det hadde vært fint å vite hvem andre han kan risikere å møte her nede. Kanskje få ei liste over godkjente ansatte, eller noe i den duren.

Det er ikke før han har satt koppene i oppvaskmaskinen at han innser at han ikke aner hva fyren heter.

 

  
Det piper fra døra. Linn virker om mulig enda trettere enn i sted. «Går det bra her, eller?» spør hun ikke, helt likegyldig, men definitivt uengasjert. De tunge, mørke posene under øynene får henne til å se uendelig sliten ut. Han tar seg i å lure på om hun sover like dårlig som han selv, eller om hun alltid er slik. Om det tunge, mørke har lagt seg som et kvelende seig teppe over hele eksistensen hos henne også. Om de er mer lik enn han vil innrømme.

 

«Jepp. Du så ikke noen på vei hit, eller?»  
«Så noen? Hva mener du? Her nede, liksom?» Linn ser på Even med sammenknepne øyne, før hun løfter hånda og drar den gjennom det ustelte håret. Han er ikke helt sikker på om hun faktisk bryr seg, men likevel er det kanskje best å ikke innrømme at han ikke engang vet hvem som var her.

  
«Ehm, neida, bare trodde jeg hørte en lyd.»  
Linn ler en kort, tørr latter. «Her nede er det ingen andre enn oss..» Hun peker mot kjølerommet. «Og de der inne. Men de lager ikke så masse lyd at det gjør noe.»

Overraskende nok tar hun et skritt frem og legger en slapp hånd på skulderen hans.  
«Slapp av. Det er vanlig å høre litt forskjellig her nede. Du venner deg til det. Bare ikke stress med det. Det er sånn i starten for oss alle. Du klarer deg bra.»

  
Han nikker og prøver å smile naturlig. Ikke vits i å fortsette, ikke før han vet mer. «Ja, du har sikkert rett. Er vel bare litt uvant. Med stillheten og sånn.»

«Ja..» Puster hun mer enn hun sier, før hun blir stående å bare se på han. Det tomme blikket føles ubehagelig påtrengende på tross av at blikket ikke viser tegn til mistenksomhet eller misnøye.

 

Desperat vrenger han hjernen etter noe å si for å komme videre. Overraskende nok er det Linn som bryter stillheten først.

«Hvis du vil kan du jo ta en runde? Komme deg litt ut? De har ringt fra vestvingen i fjerde. Sikkert bare ei seng som har låst seg, eller no’. Har du lyst til å prøve deg på den?»  
Han nikker takknemlig og tar nøkkelkortet opp fra lomma. «Ja, gjerne. Takk.»  
«Null stress. Bare ring om du får problemer.»  
  
For hvert skritt han tar blir han sikrere i sin sak: best å holde møtet med den ukjent fyren for seg selv. Denne jobben skal han ikke føkke opp, det har han ikke råd til.

  
Dessuten ses de nok aldri igjen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for at du leser!  
> 


	3. Gledesløs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Har jeg sagt hvor ufattelig takknemlig jeg er for at akkurat du leser? Hvor hoppende glad jeg blir for hver en kommentar? Hvordan deres fine ord mang ang gang har gjort at jeg har lagt meg med et smil om munnen? Hvis jeg ikke har klart å formidle det før, så benytter jeg anledningen nå: Tusen hjertelig takk for at dere er så gode mot meg!
> 
> Denne historien har ligget uferdig i lang tid. Helt ærlig hadde jeg egentlig gitt den opp. Det var umulig å få ut ordene. Hvis jeg noen gang hadde hatt et snev av touch, så var det helt borte. Ordene ble rare, språket hakkete og teit. Jeg var så skuffet over meg selv. For jeg hadde en tullete liten historie som absolutt ville ut, men det var helt umulig å få den ned på papiret. Uten hjelp hadde jeg aldri skrevet mer en et kapittel. 
> 
> Så tusen takk. Takk til Issi og Nettis, som alltid tror på meg, selv når jeg er på vei ned i en trassig, mørk spiral av tvil og uro. Takk for råd, og høyst nødvendig språkdask!  
> ❤️  
> Og takk til Bewa. Som i tillegg til å skrive sin egen helt fantastiske historie, også bruker tid på å hjelpe meg med mitt rot. Takk for all tiden du bruker, og for ærlige svar og uvurderlige råd. ❤️
> 
> Og takk til dere som leser! For når jeg stopper opp og mister motet, da drar jeg frem alt det fine dere har skrevet, og det gir meg det lille dyttet jeg trenger for å komme i gang igjen.
> 
> Sånn. Nå er jeg ferdig med talen min. Nå er det best jeg bare trykker publiser før jeg overmannes av tanker om hvor teit jeg er som tar sånn på vei for en ubetydelig liten historie. 
> 
> Takk for at du leser!

Jeg har tatt hvad blev budt mig, og aldri sagt nei,

og de skjønneste øine har strålt imot mig.

Jeg har følt - hvem har ikke? - det brant i mitt blod.

Men hvor lidenskap bor ingen glede slår rot.

 

([ Lord Byron ](http://www.ub.uib.no/avdeling/spes/godbit96/desember.htm) / Valkyrien Allstars)

 

**Mikki**

Bli med ut i kveld?

 

                                                                                                                    Sure, høres fett ut

 

**Mikki**

Cool! Hjem til oss først eller? Samle crewet!

 

                                                                             Yes, lenge siden sist det var bare oss gutta

 

**Mikki**

Haha. Synne joiner oss seff, hun bor jo her. Klart hun må få bli med. Og du vet hvordan Mutta blir om ikke Sheena er der.

 

**Mikki**

Kom an! Vi mekker no mat og greier, det blir fett. Synne savner deg

 

**Mikki**

Even serr. Yousef har ordna barnevakt og greier så de begge kan komme. Er jo bare kult å være hele gjengen da! Jo fler jo bedre

 

                                                                                    Tror jeg dropper det. Hils

 

**Mikki**

Hva er greia mann?

 

**Mikki**

Ring meg når du er ferdig med dette kompis

  


Han leser over gårsdagens meldinger for tusende gang, før han klasker mobilen i bordet så hardt at det er et under om skjermen overlever sammenstøtet.

Det prikker ubehagelig bak øyelokkene.

 Hva faen er greia? Kunne de ikke overlevd EN kveld uten de dyrebare kjærestene sine?

_«Hva har skjedd med deg?»_

 Føkk han, føkk dem alle. Ingen vet bedre enn Mikael hva som er “greia” hans, at han i det hele tatt kan få seg til å spørre. Det er det verste av alt, at Mikael  ikke engang gidder å bry seg om hvordan han har det.

Hva han ønsker er irrelevant, det passer ikke inn.

Livet har gått videre for dem, synd for den som ble stående igjen som svarteper.

Bedre lykke neste gang.

“ _Kompis_.”

 Han gnir seg i tinningen med harde strøk. Det dunker i panna, en skarp påminnelse om at han burde spart seg for den siste ølen i går. Det skjedde for ofte nå, litt for mange og litt for mye av det han burde unngått.

 Han burde vel strengt tatt legge byturene til dager før han har fri, hadde vel egentlig bestemt seg for det når han fikk jobben. Det hadde bare føltes helt umulig å sitte hjemme alene etter at gutta svikta igjen.

Så han gjorde som han pleide, fant den bruneste bula han kunne oppdrive og lot alle bekymringer renne bort i takt med den beroligende susingen fra tappekrana.

 

Han hadde i det minste våkna alene denne gangen.

 

Nå skyver han opp døra til onkologisk avdeling med trette bevegelser, det grelle lyset gjør at han konstant går med halvveis gjenlukkede øyne. Ikke at det spiller noe rolle om han ser så mye eller ikke, det begynner å bli en rutine nå disse rundene.

Møte opp på patologisk, så gjennomgang av sikkerhetsrutiner på huset, deretter ned på patologisk igjen. Det var like dødt og begivenhetsløst som Magnus hadde lovet.

Som en skygge glir han gjennom de ulike avdelingene på sykehuset. Holder seg for seg selv, og det er heller ingen som legger merke til han. Det er noe trygt med det, bare kunne forsvinne inn i bakgrunnen. Det er han og vaskepersonale. Den grå massen som gjør at resten får gjort jobben sin. Det passer han godt, en jobb han kan blende inn uten at det blir stilt krav til deltagelse.

Se rett frem, unngå blikkontakt, gjør jobben.

Easy breezy.

 

“Hei! Du der! Kan du komme bort hit...Even?!”

En klar og myndig stemme skjærer gjennom rommet. Han er så vant til anonymiteten, at det tar noen sekund før han oppfatter at det er hans navn som ble ropt. Forfjamset stopper han brått og ser seg rundt i korridoren.

Idet han ser henne, flasher et fjernt minne gjennom hodet, enda en ting han strengt tatt burde forventa om han bare hadde fulgt litt bedre med. Enda en ting han ikke orka å feste seg ved. Enda en ting som ble for mye.

 

“Hei Sana.”

 Smilet han presser frem er ikke halvparten så hjertelig som det som stråler mot han, men det er iallefall et smil. Han rekker hånden ut mot henne, hun overser den glatt og kvitterer med å lene seg fram, og gi ham en rask klem.

 “Det var lenge siden! Jeg visste ikke at du jobba her engang. Yousef forteller meg ingenting.” Sier hun og himler med øynene.

 Navnet til kompisen lykkes i å fremkalle den bitre skuffelsen fra dagen før, den vokser i munnen og får halsen til snøre seg sammen. Han mumler mer enn han snakker han når tunga endelig vil spille på lag.

 “Åja. Ja.”

Sana myser mistenksomt mot han. “Vi savna deg i går. Mikael sa du var opptatt?”

Han kremter og håper stemmen er like avslappa som han ønsker.

“Emm ja. Stemmer.”

 “Nettopp. Yousef trodde du kanskje dumpa oss for en ny kjæreste, men du måtte kanskje jobbe?” Hun gransker han nøye, men ikke uvennlig. Som om hun prøver å finne svar på hva han holder tilbake.

 Han har mest lyst til å løpe med i kjelleren igjen.

 Even har vanskelig å tro at de faktisk trodde det var en kjæreste som holdt han borte. Det er mange år siden han slutta å tro på at han skal finne kjærligheten. Og han hadde ikke akkurat holdt det hemmelig.

 Han, som naivt ble betatt av tilfeldige på butikken, hun på bussen som møtte blikket hans, eller han deilige i klassen med det strålende klare blikket.

Det endte alltid med knust hjerte og skuffelse.

 Klart det _kunne_ skje.

Med andre.

Kompiser som sverget til evig singelliv, ble på et øyeblikk forvandlet til surrebukker med hjerteøyne og hodet fullt av sukkersøte klisjeer. Det var koselig de første åtte gangene, men etter en stund ble det for tungt å smile og late som ingenting.

 For det skulle jo bli hans tur. Bare han fikk kontroll på humørsvigningne, bare han klarte å lande, bare han fikk orden på studiene, bare han fant ut hva han ville med livet, bare han ble litt mindre, eller litt mer, bare han ble litt mer stabil.

 Bare han klarte å bli en sånn type andre ville satse på.

 Bare bare bare.

 Det ble aldri hans tur. Ikke fordi han ikke prøvde. Ingen prøvde hardere og oftere enn Even. Han sjarmerte og var hyggelig, gikk på date etter date. Hver gang han fikk så mye som et lite glimt av en  følelse for noen, hvem som helst, så prøvde han.

 Hver gang endte det på samme måte.

«Du er en sååå fin fyr.. men..»

«Sorry, det funker bare ikke. Det handler ikke om deg, du er så bra! Men...»

 Neste gang går det. Eller gangen etter det. Etterhvert ble det setups og blinddates. Velmenende kompiser som kjente den perfekte for Even.

 Etterhvert forsto han at det var ikke dem som ikke funka, det var han.

 Så han slutta å prøve. Slutta å utsette seg for skuffelse. Sparte seg selv fra stadige påminnelser om at han ikke var nok. 

Hans definisjon på  “kjærlighet” nå, var  “top or btm” på Grinder eller “ledig i kveld?» på tinder. Ikke at det ble så ofte det heller. Kun de gangene senga ble for kald og stor, eller huden skrek etter kroppslig kontakt.

Men det hjalp jo ikke, ikke egentlig.

 

Sana kremter lavt, men insisterende, og drar han ut av tanketåka.

Han mumler et utydelig “mm ja. Noe sånt,” før han retter seg litt opp og fortsetter. “Var det noe jeg kunne hjelpe deg med? Du ropte på meg?”

 Hun stirrer blankt på han noen sekund før hun rister på hodet og smiler.

“Åja, ja. Sorry, nå mista jeg tråden her. Kunne du sett på døra inn til vaktrommet? Kodelåsen henger seg opp hele tiden.”

“Jepp.” Sier han i det han snur seg og nærmest løper nedover gangen mot den reddende kodelåsen.

Han føler blikket hennes på seg mens han jobber. Ikke før han snur seg mot henne, beveger hun seg bort fra der hun sto og forsvinner.

Han noterer ned feilkoden på låsen og fullfører runden på rekordtid.

 

Han nærmest løper inn på Patologisk avdeling når han er ferdig, inn til den velgjørende  og etterlengtede ensomheten.

 

I det han åpner døra merker han at noe er annerledes. Han kan ikke sette fingeren på det, om det er en lukt eller en lyd som vekker oppmerksomheten hans. Det bare er der, en tilstedeværelse som ikke skal være der. Noe forstyrrer roen. Han vet det allerede før den skarpe lyden av metall som treffer noe hardt skjærer gjennom lokalet.  

 

Med uvant besluttsomhet følger han lyden mot kontor 211.

 


	4. Alle snakker sant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for herlige kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Jeg kan ikke si hvor mye det betyr for meg. Dere drar meg videre og gir meg mot og lyst til å skrive ❤️
> 
> Takk til Nettis og Issi for heiarop og språkdask ❤️  
> Og takk til Bewa for like utmerket hjelp som alltid ❤️

 

> Når du ikke orker kjempe mer  
>  Du lukker øynene og ser svart  
>  Det mangler tegninger på ditt kart
> 
> Og hvem skal du slå  
>  Hvem skal overvinnes i duell  
>  Når den eneste du møter er deg selv  
>  Igjen og igjen og  
>  Hvor mange ganger skal du gå  
>  Den samme veien gang på gang  
>  Fordi det er den eneste du kan?  
>  Og du spør med din klareste stemme
> 
>   
>  Hvor skal du gå?
> 
> (Siri Nilsen)
> 
>   
>    
> 

Even gjenkjenner han umiddelbart. Enda han står foroverlent, lett bortvendt, og den røde capsen dekker nesten hele ansiktet. Likevel er det ikke tvil om at det er han. Han står og fikler med noe foran seg og ser ikke ut til å ha oppdaget at han ikke lenger er alene i rommet.

Lett rådvill blir Even stående å betrakte han i det dunkle lyset fra apparatene. Det føles som det er han selv som er inntrengeren, at det er han som ikke hører til.

Det blir ikke bedre av at han står der og stirrer.

Even kremter forsiktig for å ikke skremme. Skikkelsen foran han skvetter og slipper det han holder, noe hardt treffer gulvet med et smell.

Han snur seg brått mot Even. Et øyeblikk ser han nesten redd ut der han står med store oppsperrede øyne, som et dyr fanget av lyset fra frontlyktene til en møtende bil.

Uten å tenke seg om løfter Even hendene opp og smiler unnskyldende.

“Sorry, jeg mente ikke å skremme deg.”

Gesten ser ut til å ha ønsket effekt, for den andre puster høylytt ut og smiler.

“Å hei. Er det deg.” Han tar et skritt mot Even før han fortsetter. “Kaffefyren.”

Even er ikke helt sikker på hva han skal svare, hele situasjonen er absurd. Her står han og snakker om kaffe. Midt på natta. På et mørklagt og ellers tomt kontor på patologisk avdeling.

Så han går for det første som faller han inn.

“Nei, det er du som er kaffefyren ass.”

“Det er du det.” Sier fyren og blunker, før han går rett forbi Even og ut gjennom den åpne døra.

“Bli med a’.”

Uten å vite helt hvorfor følger han etter bortover korridoren. Kanskje det er nysgjerrigheten som driver han, får han til å bli med en fyr han strengt tatt ikke kjenner til et ukjent sted han ikke er sikker på at han har lov å være.

Fyren åpner ei dør Even ikke ante fantes, og de går sammen ut i en liten trang bakgård.

Beslutsomt rekker han frem hånda. Fast bestemt på å ikke gjøre samme tabbe to ganger.

“Jeg tror ikke vi fikk hilst sist. Even.”

“Så kaffefyren funker ikke for deg?” Stemmen er ertende, men han griper den utstrakte hånda.

“Neida. Bare kødder. Isak.”

Even skvetter litt når håndflatene deres møtes. Grepet er fast, men huden er myk og overraskende kald. Ubevisst holder han grepet litt for lenge, men ikke lenge nok til at det rekker å bli kleint.

Det er nesten helt mørkt i bakgården, kun opplyst av lyset fra et vindu høyere opp i bygningen. Gården ser ikke ut til å være så mye brukt. Store deler av bakken er dekket av mose, og får det til å lukte en blanding av våt skog og kjeller.

“Røyker du?” Sier Even spørrende.

“Nope.” Sier Isak og hopper opp og setter seg på en kasse, den vakler faretruende av den plutselige påkjenningen.  Muligens et gjenglemt minne fra den tiden det var en menneskerett å røyke i arbeidstida.

“Trengte bare litt luft.”

Even velge å ta sjansen på at kassen ikke gir etter for presset, og tar noe  klønete plass ved siden av Isak

“Ja…samme her. Luft er bra.”

“Luft er bra.” Gjentar Isak påtatt alvorlig, men selv i det svake lyset han Even se at det glitrer ertende i øynene hans.

Uten at han helt vet hvor det kommer fra, klarer han ikke stoppe seg selv fra å dytte Isak lett i siden.

“Dust.” Ordet er ute før han får tenkt seg om. Et øyeblikk fryser han fast, skrekkslagen. Pinlig berørt av egen oppførsel. Sitter han her og fornærmer og antaster en stakkars fremmed som helt sikkert bare er hyggelig?

Hva er det han driver med?

Til alt hell svarer Isak med å slå seg dramatisk til brystet.

“Er JEG dust? What?”

Han ser seg rundt og peker på seg selv igjen.

“Mener du meg?”

Even prøver å holde seg alvorlig, men latteren bobler opp fra magen, blander seg med litt forvirring på veien, og blir tilslutt helt ustoppelig.  Hvor denne latteren kommer fra aner han ikke, han pleier ikke å bli sånn. Eller det vil si, han pleide bli sånn før. Dette er ikke Even. Hvorfor sitter han og kjenner at han bare må le? Sammen med en vilt fremmed fyr, i en våt bakgård på jobb. En fyr som høyst sannsynlig bare er hyggelig for å distrahere han fra  å stille alle de spørsmål han strengt tatt burde stilt.

De som det er jobben hans å stille. De spørsmålene som sitter fanget  og som av uvisse grunner ikke klarer trenge seg ut.

“Jepp.” Sier han så alvorlig som han klarer, men stemmen er lett og full av undertrykt latter.

“Dust du liksom.” Humrer Isak og ser ned på skoene sine. “Det er vel du som er dusten kanskje? Som loker rundt her istedenfor å se på Netflix som de andre?”

Even snøfter og forsøker å se så fornærmet ut som han bare klarer.

«Netflix nei! Jeg er en alvorlig og dedikert vakt slash vaktmester slash altmuligmann.»

«So-o-ry» Isak trekker på skuldrene, det ertende blikket er tilbake.

Even fortsetter uforstyrret.

”Og! Jeg er selvsagt en HBO mann! Hva tar du meg for?”

“Åja? Hva ser du på der som er så imponerende?” Ordene kommer ut mer i form av latter enn ord.

Even puster tungt ut mens han himler med øynene for å understreke at dette er ramme alvor for han.

“Hvor skal jeg begynne? Listen er uendelig. Sharp objects for eksempel. Ikke blant de nyeste, men den er legendarisk. Den er virkelig helt rå, Amy Adams er bare helt syk i rollen. Har du sett den?»

«Nei kan ikke si jeg har det. Er det sånn pretensiøs drittfilm det da?» spør Isak og blunker lurt.

“Nei ass! Og det  er en serie, ikke en film. Den må du se. Det er obligatorisk.”

Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Hvis du sier det så.”

«Hva liker du å se på da? Du som har så god smak?»

«Forskjellig.» Han drar på det. «Narcos er fett. Og.. Har du sett Deadwood? Sånn skal western være ass. Den har bare alt.”

«Skjønner. Men hei, Deadwood er jo HBO, så da er du jo på rett vei!” Even nikker anerkjennende før han fortsetter.

“Men jeg ser hvor dette bærer. Du liker old school. Sharp objects er vel så vidt rukket å  bli åtte ni år nå, så da bli det vel for nytt for retrofolk som deg. Men Handmaid's tale har du vel sett?»

Isak rister på hodet. “Nei ass, kanke si jeg har det.”

“Hæ! Kødder du? Hvordan har du klart å unngå den?” Even sperrer øynene opp og slår ut med hendene.

“Den skal vi se!” Ordene er ute før han får tenkt seg om. De blir hengende mellom dem i luften, før de svever avgårde opp langs hustaket.

Isak svarer med å bite seg i leppa og nikke svakt.

“Okei.”

Det var ikke egentlig ment som en invitasjon, men det føles sånn. En fremmed, men likevel velkjent, varme sprer seg sakte gjennom kroppen. Det er godt og vondt på en gang. Merkelig og naturlig på en og samme tid.

Isak bryter den øredøvende stillheten mellom dem.

“Så.. Er det greit å jobbe her da? Blir det ikke ensformig? Jeg mener, det skjer vel ikke så mye?”

“Nja, ikke egentlig. Jeg trives med det.” Even biter seg lett i underleppa.

“Skjønner. Du har kanskje annet å drive med utenom?” Isak ser på han med store  øyne som bærer noe udefinerbart Even ikke klarer å tolke.

Han puster dypt og tar sats.  Det er nødvendig å normalisere, ikke bruke masse energi på å skjule. Bare da blir han kvitt _skammen og selvforakten_ , som psykiateren så fint kaller det. Også kalt _bullshit og føkk up_ etter hans egen målestokk.

Hva har han egentlig å skjule? Det er som det er. Han er nesten tredve år, og denne tanketomme nattevaktsjobben er helt på grensen av hva han makter å prestere. Resten av tiden sin bruker han på å drikke seg snydens og rulle seg rundt i sin egen selvmedidenhet. Jepp.

Det like  greit å rive av plasteret, begynne et sted.

“Det er bare dette jeg driver med. Jeg studerer ikke eller no sånn. Det er kun dette.”

Isak nikker og sparker i en usynlig stein på bakken.

“Okei. Det er chill.”

Even slipper ut pusten han ikke visste han holdt inne, langt mindre hvorfor.

“Det er chill.”

“Du da? Hva driver du med?”

Isak reiser seg opp og trekker på skuldrene.

“Jeg? Jeg er her jeg.” Sier han og blunker lurt.

“Okei. Det er chill. Men hva betyr det..”  

Lenger kommer han ikke før en skarp lyd skjærer gjennom luften og får Isak å fare sammen og se seg hektisk rundt.  Han ler lavt og anstrengt, mens blikket er festet på døra de kom fra.

“Oj shit,  jeg må nesten stikke.” Stemmen til Isak er fremdeles lattermild, men den avslappa og ertende tonen er borte.

Even tar seg i å savne den umiddelbart.

“Em ja. Jeg må vel se noe Hbo eller no.” Even reiser seg på støle ben.

Han blir stående å nøle et par sekunder mens han drar opp døra,  før han snur seg sakte mot Even.

 

“Kanskje vi ses? Takk for lufta.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Kjenne at du lever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God dag fine folk ❤️  
> I dag hadde jeg ikke tenkt å poste. Humøret er labert og alt har gått på tverke, det er en sånn dag.  
> Så tok jeg meg i det. For det er vel ingen bedre grunn til å poste enn for å prøve å gjøre en dårlig dag til en litt bedre dag? 
> 
> Som alltid har jeg fått gode råd og innspill fra Nettis og Issi ❤️  
> Og Bewa, tusen millioner takk for at du hjelper meg med flyt og historie, og for at du sier det som det er ❤️

 

 

 

 

> Now what would you say if I told you that  
> Every one think’s your crazy old cat  
>    
> Hey man, now you're really living  
>    
> (Eels)

 

Even småløper inn på det etter hvert velkjente, lille kjøkkenet på Patologisk avdeling, slik han har gjort utallige ganger de siste dagene.

Skuffet konstaterer han  at den store, blå boka fremdeles ligger der han selv la den. Han hadde til og med ryddet  plass ved siden av kaffetrakteren slik at den skulle være lett synlig.

Boka er umulig å overse.

At den fremdeles ligger der, betyr at Isak ikke har vært der. For det er nesten hundre prosent sikkert at det var den boka som smalt i gulvet på rom 211. Den han bokstavelig talt skremte den ut av hendene på Isak.

Fem dager har gått siden han satt litt nummen og rar igjen etter at Isak plutselig etterlot han i den mørke og dystre bakgården. Før et fjernt minne om et stort smell plutselig kom over han og dro han ut fra begynnende paniske og overanalyserende tanker, og fikk han til å løpe ut av bakgården og etter Isak.  
Isak hadde fått  to minutters forsprang, men var som sunket i jorden.  
Spurten må ha vært en OL-medalje verdig.  
  
Even lar fingrene gli lett over den glatte forsiden.  
“Immunologi og immunologiske teknikker”. Teksten er full av gule streker, flere steder er det skrevet noe i margen. “Obs! Husk å sjekke”, “Viktig!!”. Sidene er slitt, og flere steder er det laget små bretter i arket.  
Boka ser betydningsfull ut, den ser ikke ut som en bok en bare mister i gulvet og glemmer.  
  
Kan det være tilfelle at Isak ikke vet hvor han mistet den? Kanskje løper han fortvilet rundt og leter etter den... Kanskje er tapet av boken en stor stressfaktor for han. Kanskje det gjør livet hans skikkelig vanskelig.

Isåfall bør jo noen ta ansvar for å returnere boka til dens rette eier.

Even tapper med fingrene på forsiden av boken.  
Den er ikke merket med navn eller nummer, ingenting som avslører hvem som er eieren. På første side står bokstavene I.V. skrevet med blyant i høyre hjørne. Det er det eneste lille spor han har å gå etter. Ellers er det bare en helt vanlig anonym bok.  
  
Men han vet nå to ting. Etternavnet eller mellomnavnet til Isak starter på V, og han er mest sannsynlig student.  
  
Even er ikke helt sikker på hvorfor det er så viktig for han at Isak får boka tilbake. Det har spøkt i tankene hans til stadighet. Etter mye frem og tilbake har han kommet til en konklusjon han kan godta, nemlig at det er både profesjonelt og hyggelig å levere tilbake noe en har funnet. Det er slik skikkelige mennesker gjør, helt vanlig. En kan til og med si at det er en del av jobben hans å være en som ordner opp.   
  
Men hvordan skal han fikse det når Isak ikke selv møter opp for å hente boka?  
  
Kanskje Even bør ta på seg ansvaret for å returnere den personlig?

Han kunne for eksempel møtt opp på universitetet. Medisinsk fakultet sannsynligvis, etter boktittelen å dømme.  
Han kunne ha styla håret litt ekstra den dagen, brukt den voksen som får det til å stå litt sånn tilfeldig og helt planlagt opp. Kanskje hatt på seg dongerijakka, den som får han til å føle seg fresh.  
Så kunne han spradet litt sånn chill over skoleplassen, sett hvordan Isak smilte når han så han. Kanskje han rødmet litt? Ble litt satt ut over å se Even utenfor de klamme veggene på Patologisk avdeling, og uten den blå ukledelige uniformen. Kanskje det hadde vært en stor lettelse for han å få igjen boka, en virkelig stor og viktig tjeneste i en ellers travel hverdag… En grunn til å bli takknemlig, være noe som virkelig gir lys på ellers grå og vanlig dag.  
Kanskje de til og med kunne tatt en kaffe? Bare sånn fordi det kunne vært hyggelig å snakke litt, siden Even likevel var der. En helt vanlig kaffekopp mellom to helt vanlige mennesker.

Så kunne de kanskje de kunne pratet mer om serier. Og kanskje Even kunne ta opp tråden om Handmaid’s tale?   
Kanskje...  
  
Even reiser seg brått opp og smeller boka hardt ned på bordet foran seg.  
Hva er det han driver med? Sitter her og surrer seg inn i fantasier og urealistiske drømmescenario.  
Det har aldri ført noe godt med seg. Tidligere ville han nok hatt stjerner i øynene og sommerfugler i magen, han ville rota seg bort i uoppnåelige idealer og prøvd å skape sin egen, romantiske historie. Drømt idiotisk om en virkelighet han aldri kan få.  
  
Den type meningsløse drømmer har han lagt bak seg.  
Han kan til nød anerkjenne at Isak er som tatt ut av en drøm med de viltre krøllene, den skarpe kjeven og det lekne smilet.  
Eller hvem er det han lurer, han er som tatt ut av en _våt_ drøm.  
Men kun en fysisk greie. Bare helt vanlig, ufarlig seksuell tiltrekning. Ikke noe unormalt med det. Det skjer garantert med 99 prosent av dem Isak møter, ikke noe spesielt med Even.  
  
Han kan jo prøve å gi beskjed om at boka ligger her i det minste, sånn hvis Isak har lyst til å stikke innom og hente den. Sende en liten melding, kanskje. Det er både normalt og medmenneskelig.  
  
Problemet er at han ikke har så mye å gå på. Et søk i personalkatalogen viser at det jobber trettito menn med navn Isak på sykehuset. Seksten av disse har etternavn eller mellomnavn som starter på V. Det er ikke medregnet alle studentene som fyker inn og ut, de er ikke alltid registrert..  
  
  
Av de seksten svarte tretten at de aldri har vært på Patologisk avdeling, de tre siste er det ennå uvisst. De hadde ikke svart engang. For Even sendte melding til alle sammen for å finne ut om de var “rett” Isak.

Det ville hvem som helst gjort. Det er innafor.  
  
Google og Facebook er også helt ubrukelige.

Så da var det bom stopp.

 


	6. Bagasje

 

> What's your story, morning glory?  
>  Got a feeling there's a lot you're concealing   
>  So, won't you let me know your point of view?   
> 
> 
> (Ella Jane Fitzgerald)

  
  


Even skvetter litt når det piper fra døra. Et kjapt blikk på mobilen forteller at det allerede er blitt morgen og tid for vaktskifte.  
  
Linn kommer inn gjennom døra med subbende skritt, som om noen har festet tunge melposer til føttene hennes. Hvert skritt ser ut til å kreve en umenneskelig kraftanstrengelse.  
  
“God mor’n,” sier hun flatt og gjesper langt og dypt. “Sorry, er trøtt i dag.” Huden er blek og dratt, og hun er mørk under øynene. Likevel ser hun ikke noe trøttere ut enn vanlig.  
  
Hun går sakte mot han, og Even ser blikket hennes fester seg på bordet foran han. Hun myser litt før hun strekker seg frem og løfter opp boka.  
“Hvor fikk du denne fra?”  
  
“Hæ? Den? Ehm, jeg fant den.” Even skvetter. En merkelig følelse av å bli avslørt får det til å brenne i kinna.  
  
Linn ser ikke ut til å legge merke til Even i det hele tatt der hun står og studerer boka, mens hun stryker fingrene sakte over permen. Øynene har fått et nytt, nesten glassaktig preg.

  
“Hmm.. Rart å se den igjen,” sier hun til slutt, stemmen er lav og fjern.  
«Em, hæ? Hva mener du? Har du sett den før? Akkurat denne boka?” Han prøver å holde stemmen rolig og uanstrengt, prøver seg til og med på et lett skuldertrekk.  
Hun ser ikke ut til å ense han i det hele tatt.  
  
Linn svelger så høyt at han hører det, og nærmest smeller boka ned på bordet igjen. Det er som om hele kroppen hennes endrer seg. Hun retter seg opp, blikket er klart og stemmen er stødig og høy når hun fortsetter:  
“Nei altså, den var pensum da jeg studerte. Medisin.”  
  
Haka faller ned og han gisper på refleks, men klarer i siste sekund å gjøre det om til et halvkvalt host. Han håper iallfall at han lyktes i å skjule de sjokkbølgene som ufrivillig strømmer gjennom han som små elektriske støt.  


“Ja, ja. Jeg vet. Det er overraskende,” sier hun uentusiastisk og nesten litt sørgmodig.  
  
“Nei nei. Ikke sånn. Herregud, sorry. Det var ikke.. Jeg bare.. Jeg vet ikke. Så  vel ikke den komme.” Ordene kommer ut stotrete og usammenhengende.   
  
“Det er en evighet siden, sikkert iallfall syv år siden jeg droppa.” Hun stopper for å gjespe. “Gikk bare to semester,” sier hun med et skuldertrekk, glimtet fra i sted er igjen erstattet med den vanlige trettheten som ligger rundt henne som grå tåke.

  
Enda han virkelig  prøver, så har han vanskelig for å se henne for seg i en forelesningssal med overivrige medisinstudenter. Iallfall den versjonen av henne som han ser nå.   


“Og dere brukte denne boka?” Det går plutselig opp for han at Linn kanskje kan hjelpe han med å spore opp Isak.  Hvis han studerer på UiO er det kanskje mulig å finne han der. Tanken får pulsen hans til å øke merkbart.

 

Det begynner å bli innlysende, selv for han selv, at dette detektivarbeidet gjør noe med han. Det er nesten litt uvant å føle på en ny kime av engasjement, som en liten flamme så vidt har begynt å bre om seg og vekke opp døde visne deler av den han engang var. De delene som engang fikk han til å drømme om å lage film, de som fikk næring av drømmen om å skape og vekke historier til live på skjermen. Alle de delene han for lenge siden har lagt bak seg.

  
“Ja. Men tror ikke de bruker den lengre, ass.” Linn trekker på skuldrene. “Spes at du fant den nå. Hvor fant du den, sa du?”  
  
“Hæ åja? Nei. Jeg fant den på en av rundene bare. Den dukka bare plutselig opp.”  
  
“Okei.” Linn går bort til kjøkkenet og setter på vannkokeren. Hun blir stående og fikle med koppene og virker nesten fjernere enn vanlig, totalt nedsunket i egne tanker. Idet han reiser seg for å la henne være i fred, snur hun seg overraskende brått mot han.  
  
“Du?” sier hun.

 

Ubevisst stålsetter han seg for hva som kan komme, så vant med å jobbe for å unngå oppmerksomhet rettet mot seg selv. Aller helst har han lyst til å bare stikke, unnskylde seg med at han er ferdig på jobb og må stikke hjem. Men noe holder han igjen. Kanskje det er den gjenkjennelse han føler når han ser den spinkle sammensunkne skikkelsen hennes, kanskje han fornemmer at hun ikke vil presse han. Eller kanskje, bare kanskje, er han litt nysgjerrig på hva hun har lyst til å si.

 

Han trekker pusten dypt og presser ut et forsiktig: “Jaaa?”

  
Hun ser på han med klart og stødig blikk, likevel aner ha en usikkerhet der. Kanskje dette koster henne minst like mye som det koster han.  

“Ikke for å være frekk eller no’. Men hva er greia di egentlig?” Hun har lagt hendene i fanget med håndflaten opp, på tross av at kroppen er rolig ser han at fingrene hennes skjelver litt.   
  
Even svelger og svelger for å prøve å holde tilbake den voksende panikken. Det er akkurat slike spørsmål han pleier å hater å få. For hvor skal han begynne, egentlig?  
“Hva tenker du på?” er alt han klarer å få frem.  
  
“Nei. Ikke sånn. Ikke for å snoke eller no. Du bare virker som en bra fyr. Hyggelig, rolig og.. jeg vet ikke. Samla? Ikke sånn som for eksempel Magnus, overivrig og bare alt for mye til tider.”

Hun biter seg i leppa. ”Heller ikke sånn som meg, som bare daffer rundt her liksom, uten mål og mening. Så jeg vet ikke. Lurer vel egentlig på hva som er din historie.” Hun rister tungt på hodet. “Ikke at jeg har noe med det. Jeg.. bare lurer.”  
  
  
Even vet ikke helt hva han skal svare. For hva er egentlig greia hans? Hva var det som skjedde, som fikk han til å gi opp. Helt ærlig var det ikke bare en faktor eller hendelse. Det var mange, så altfor mange og altfor mye. Alt dette udefinerbare som han bærer med seg rundt, som en slags forskrudd medalje som minner han på hvor mye han mislyktes i livet.  
  
Klart, en del ting er mer opplagt enn andre.  
Alle hullene i studier og avbrutte kurs, legger han på bipolariteten.  
Problemer med kjærlighet, legger han på sitt skjøre, overromantiske sinn. Problemer med venner, legger han på at han ble hengende etter, deres liv ble så annerledes enn hans.  
Gapet mellom han og “alle andre” ble for stor, han klarte aldri ta dem igjen.  
  
Til slutt ble det så lett å kapitulere. Han ble så lei av å kjempe motstrøms, lei av å aldri komme seg dit han ville. Så han kasta fra seg årene. Det føltes lettere å bare droppe alt enn å kjempe rundt i en evig runddans av prøving og feiling.  
  
Og slik lever han. Som en båt som driver rundt på havet, uten mål og mening, helt uten retning eller vilje til å komme i havn.  
  
  
Men det kan han jo ikke si. Det blir for mye, for dystert. Det er ikke det en vil ha i fanget en tidlig morgen på jobb.  
Han må nøye seg med et lett skuldertrekk og et «Det er en lang historie.»  
  
Likevel ser det ut til at hun skjønner. Hun presser ikke mer, smiler bare svakt og rører rundt i koppen sin. Mangelen på press gjør at det føles litt lettere, gjør at han får lyst til å åpne litt. Slippe denne skjøre, men overraskende kraftfulle, skikkelsen litt nærmere. Våge å gi litt av seg selv. Kanskje det ikke hadde vært så farlig?

  
“En annen gang, kanskje?” Stemmen hans bærer mer styrke enn han har, en besluttsomhet han trodde var borte for godt.  
  
Linn møter blikket hans og løfter koppen som til en skål.

  
“Når som helst.”  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Som alltid, takk til Issi og Nettis for gode råd og nødhjelp ❤️  
> Og takk til Bewa for språkråd og gode innspill!


	7. Det alle leter etter

> Gi meg det som alle leter etter  
>  Det de hvisker om i sine netter  
>  Allting er bare nesten her  
>  Fortell meg hva det er  
>    
>  Det som stilner stemmen  
>  Den som sier alt er galt  
>    
>  Gi meg det som reparerer alt  
>    
>  (Siri Nilsen)

 

 

  
  
«Føkk!»

En skarp smerte skjærer seg inn i stortåa og sprer seg oppover foten, idet tuppen på joggeskoen treffer det blanke beinet på stolen foran han. Smellet fra sammenstøtet er så høyt at det gir gjenklang i det ellers tomme rommet.

 

Hvilken idiot har plassert en stol rett foran døra?  
  
Even kikker på klokka, det er enda flere timer til vaktskifte. Han lirker foten forsiktig ut av skoen, og gnir stortåa forsiktig. Dette må han ta opp med Magnus. Det er jo livsfarlig å sette fra seg møbler på den måten. Skjødesløst og egoistisk, uten tanke for konsekvenser og ansvar! Han snøfter høyt og kjenner hvordan hele kroppen strammer seg. Det var ikke dette han trengte nå.  
  
Runden i dag gjorde han unna  raskt og effektivt. Even tar seg stadig i å gå og se etter Isak. Det er rent patetisk hvordan han går og lusker, innbiller seg at han ser Isak overalt. På Lungeavdelingen fulgte han til og med  etter en stakkars fyr inn på toalettet, i blind tro på at det var Isak. Det er jo helt forskrudd.  
  
Han griper en åpen colaflaske  fra bordet foran seg. Smerten i foten begynner heldigvis å avta. Han løfter flaska mot munnen i en brå og hard bevegelse. Litt for hard og litt for brå, for han bommer, og klissete, kald væske renner nedover halsen og brystet hans.  
  
Føkk.

 

At han må være så idiotisk! Han roter alt til, ikke minst roter han seg bort i seg selv. Pulsen øker, og det blir litt vanskelig å puste. Aller mest er han irritert på seg selv. Irritert over at han aldri kan lære, irritert over at han  har klart å tulle seg bort i disse meningsløse, romantiske forestillingene sine. Igjen. Dette er han jo ferdig med. Drømme om å være helten. Helten! Det er til å le av.

  
Han løfter flaska mot munnen på nytt, og drikker resten av innholdet. Med en hard og rask bevegelse kaster han den tomme flaska mot pantekassen på kjøkkenet. Det kommer en høy, skingrende lyd når den treffer noe på bunnen. Den jævla kassen gjør han bare enda mer irritert, han er absolutt ikke i humør til å plukke opp glasskår. Hvilken idiot legger glassflasker til pant? Det er jo helt innlysende at det er en dårlig ide. Han reiser seg brått og går raskt mot den lille kjøkkenkrokenn, mer enn klar til å finne noe nytt å irritere seg over.  
  
Idet han bøyer seg ned mot kassen for å evaluere skaden, fanger noe annet oppmerksomheten hans.  
  
Det er noe som mangler.  
  
Forfjamset begynner han å åpne skuffer, løfter på tomme matesker og annet rot.  
  
Den er som sunket i jorden.  
  
Boka er borte.  
  
Den er verken der han la den, eller noe annet sted.  
  
Den store, vonde byllen av irritasjon sprekker, pulveriseres som den stakkars eplemostflaska som nylig ble truffet i høy fart av en tom colaflaske. Kun sylskarpe små skår er igjen.

  
Var det alt?

Her har han gått og stresset for å gi tilbake boka, og så kommer Isak bare og henter den? Bare så enkelt?

  
Isak kom på hvor han glemte den og ferdig med det. Kanskje visste han det hele tiden, men den var ikke viktig nok til at han trengte å hente den før.

Så når det passa, kom han bare og plukket den med seg.

Helt enkelt og greit.

 

Det var selvfølgelig bare i Even sitt hode denne boka var viktig.

  
Even fyller lungene og slipper pusten langsomt ut.  
Det var jo dette han ville. Utføre sin samfunnsplikt og sørge for å returnere boka til sin rettmessige eier. Det er bare bra at disse heltetankene ikke ble virkelighet. De var like idiotiske som de var usannsynlige.  
  
Nei, dette er virkelig en tung bør som ble løftet fra hans skulde. Nå trenger han ikke se etter Isak mer. Trenger ikke drømme om å finne og oppsøke han. Det er heller ikke nødvendig å gjøre unna rundene i rekordfart, for så å returnere til Patologisk med hjertet dundrende i brystet. Og den listen med spørsmål og morsomme tema han høyst ubevisst har laget i hodet sitt, kan han bare glemme.

  
Slutt på luftslott og hyperromantiske, amerikaniserte drømmer. Bort med alt han for lengst er ferdig med. Alt han har lagt bak seg. Den kista er spikra igjen og begravd fem fot under. De tankene er helt og fullstendig borte for godt. Ingen tvil om det.  
  
Even synker ned på kjøkkenstolen. Han lar armene synke, og kjenner hvordan det klamme stoffet klistrer seg til den bare huden.  
  
Hvis alt er så bra.  
Hvorfor føles det som om han akkurat tapte?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hjertelig tusen takk for at du fremdeles henger med! Jeg setter så enormt stor pris på deres innspill og tanker. Dere er drivkraften min, uten dere hadde det aldri blitt noen historie fra meg ❤️
> 
> Takk til Issi og Nettis for hjerteterapi ❤️
> 
> Og Bewa, tusen takk for at du møter meg med omsorg og entusiasme. Og for at du alltid drar med opp fra under isen! 
> 
> ❤️Kyss og klem ❤️


	8. Fallgruver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloi ❤️
> 
> Det ble visst en litt lenger pause enn planlagt sånn helt plutselig.  
> Håper noen fremdeles henger med og vil følge denne lille historien min videre.
> 
> Takk til Nettis og Issi for kyss klapp og klem.  
> Og takk til Bewa for fantastisk god hjelp, som alltid   
> ❤️

 

 

 

> If your heart is set on something that it's not supposed to be
> 
> If your eyes are looking for something, you're not suppose to see

> I'd turn around, turn you down,
> 
> no matter how much I'd hate to leave

> So whatever you do,
> 
> please don't fall for me 

> (Marit Larsen)

 

Runden er like rolig som vanlig, hele vakta hadde egentlig gått veldig greit. Slik har det vært de siste dagene. En rolig døs av dager som er så like at han ikke klare å skille dem fra hverandre. Alt er vanlig og forutsigbart. Som en bortkommen ballong etter 17. mai. Alt det dyrebare helium er borte, kun en trist masse restavfall var igjen for å vitne om det som engang var 

Likevel, i det han går inn døra til Patologisk, fylles han med en merkelig uro. Som om det likevel er noe annerledes med denne høyst ordinære natt.

Han klarer ikke sette fingeren på hva det er, men det føles som om han har glemt noe han virkelig burde husket. Han blir gående å trippe litt. 

 

Det er så annerledes her når ikke Magnus er her. De hadde møttes i vaktskifte kvelden før.  Stillheten etter kollegaen var like overdøvende som alltid. Det merkes på atmosfæren når energinivået synker fra hundre til null på to sekund. Even plukker opp en stol fra gulvet, rydder litt i noen gamle aviser.

 

Fullstendig ubevisst konstanterer han at boka fremdeles er borte.

Alt er som det bruker.

 

Kanskje han burde sjekka bakgården? Det kan jo ligge noen røykstumper der og ulme, godt mulig det fremdeles finnes noen som tar seg en blås. Bare greit å få sjekka at døra har gått i lås også, en vet jo aldri hva en støter på her nede. Han har gjort det til en vane å sjekke bakgården når han er på jobb, for “å sjekke døra”. Men hvis han skal være helt ærlig er det en liten del av han som håper å finne Isak der ute.

 

Det er jo helt tåpelig å tenke slik. Isak er jo ikke der. Selvfølgelig er han ikke der, folk dukker jo ikke opp sånn fra intet. Ingen gjør det. Det er jo helt teit å tenke det. Men likevel har det blitt en greie. Som å sjekke bankkontoen to dager før lønningsdag sånn i tilfellet mirakelet har skjedd og lønna har kommet tidlig.

Det skjer aldri. Lønna kommer når den skal og ikke en dag før, og mystiske menn dukker ikke opp bare fordi han ønsker det. Selv om han ønsker det sterkere enn han tør innrømme. Mer enn han kan huske å ønske noe på veldig lang tid. 

Even ser på klokka og bestemmer seg for å sjekke bakgården likevel. Bli ferdig med det. Det er snart vaktskifte, og det er ikke kult hvis noen oppdager at døra har stått oppe i hele natt. Det virker ikke særlig profesjonelt å forlate en avdelingen med klare brudd på sikkerheten.

 

I det han åpner døra til bakgården blir han fylt med en merkelig visshet. Det burde komme som en overraskelse, kanskje til og med få han til å skvette litt, men det gjør ikke det.  

Det føles både naturlig og selvfølgelig å se Isak sittende på den vaklevorne kassen. På et vis føles det som om Even visste det allerede i det han skjøv opp den tunge døra ut til bakgården. Derfor reagerer han ikke med annet enn et nikk og en stille anerkjennelse av den andres nærvær, som om de hadde planlagt å møtes akkurat der, akkurat nå.   

 

Isak derimot, virker ikke like forberedt på å få selskap. Han spretter opp med en slik fart og kraft at han nesten velter hele kassen overende, den svaier faretruende noen sekunder før den igjen finner plassen sin med et høylytt “dunk”.

Øynene er helt oppsperret, han ser seg raskt fra side til side før han myser mot lyset fra døråpningen hvor Even står. Blikket skifter fra skrekkslagent til overveldende lettelse i det han gjenkjenner Even.

“Å hei. Er det deg. Jeg trodde…” Begynner han, før han retter seg opp og ler kort og anstrengt. “Sorry det ble _helt_ feil. Hei, mener jeg,  fint å se deg igjen.”

“Em, ja. Hei” Ordene stopper i halsen. Han blir stående rådvill, før han slipper dørhåndtaket og trer ut i bakgården. De siste dagers bekymringer svinner hen i takt med lyset fra døra som sakte glir igjen bak han. Samtidig fylles han med en ny besluttsomhet. En visshet om at nå trenger han å få noen svar.

 

Isak hopper opp på kassen igjen. “Begynner å bli en vane dette.” Den ertende tonen er tilbake, og han blunker lurt. “Å møtes på denne måten mener jeg.”

“Ja, det gjør vel det.” Han svelger tungt, før han tar sats. Det fører ingen sted å holde igjen.

“Litt merkelig vane da, du dukker liksom opp fra intet.”

Isak studerer han et øyeblikk, før han trekker på skuldrene. Et lite lurt smil leker om leppene hans. “Ikke fra intet da. Og jeg kan si det samme om deg. Du finner meg hver gang.”

Even rister forvirret på hodet. “Jeg jobber her da. Hvor skal jeg ellers være?”

“Joda. Men likevel. Hadde ikke trodd vi skulle få møtes så ofte.” Han snur seg til siden og løfter opp en gjenstand fra den mørke kassen. “Forresten,» Isak stirrer han dypt inn i øynene, som om han leter etter noe Even ikke helt klarer å forstå. Det duver i horisonten, men er akkurat ute av rekkevidde. «Var det du som tok vare på denne?”

Isak stryker fingrene over permen på boka som har gitt Even så mye hodebry.

Han nikker. “Ja, jeg prøvde å gi den tilbake til deg, men..” Even stopper seg selv, Isak trenger ikke vite om hans patetisk forsøk på å returnere boka.

 

“Takk. Den.. den er viktig. Jeg var redd jeg hadde mistet den for godt. Så ja. Takk. Det betyr mye at du tok vare på den for meg.”

Isak trykker boka mot brystet på en måte som gjør han merkelig varm, mens han studerer Even intenst. Det er et skremmende og inderlig blikk som nesten tar pusten fra han. Det føles likevel ikke så ubehagelig ut som det kanskje burde. Han tar et skritt mot Isak, og setter seg ned på kassen sammen med han. Det granskende blikket følger hver en bevegelse.

 

Luften mellom dem føles tykk, den gjør det vanskelig å puste normalt. Han kremter lavt for å bryte gjennom, komme tilbake til trygg og fast grunn.

 

Han har lyst til å le det bort, forklare at det ikke var noe spesielt at han tok vare på boka. Han hadde jo ikke gjort noe spesielt. Alt han tenkte og planla finnes jo bare i hans eget hode. Likevel holder han igjen. For kanskje. Kanskje det likevel betydde noe, kanskje alt hans strev hadde en mening.

 

Han tar sats. Må få presset ordene ut, før stillheten mellom dem blir stor og overveldende. Før det usagte tar opp all plassen og ødelegger den skjøre roen mellom dem.

«Da er jeg glad du fant det du lette etter.»


	9. Drømmeland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begynner å bli en vane at jeg stikker innom sånn med ujevne mellomrom. Håper noen fremdeles orker å henge med, for jeg har en plan. En historie jeg har så lyst til å få ut.
> 
> Tusen takk til mine livbøyer, Issi og Nettis ❤️  
> Og Bewa, som tålmodig stiller opp med hjelp og støtte!

 

> Det er den draumen me ber på  
> at noko vedunderleg skal skje,  
> at det må skje –  
> at tidi skal opna seg,  
> at hjarta skal opna seg,  
> at dører skal opna seg,  
> at berget skal opna seg,  
> at kjeldor skal springa –  
> at draumen skal opna seg,  
> at me ei morgonstund skal glida inn  
> på ein våg me ikkje har visst um

 

 

> (Olav H. Hauge)

  


Even kaster et diskret blikk mot Isak. Det er som om luften mellom dem dirrer av ubesvarte spørsmål og usagte ord. Det er nesten ikke til å holde ut, stillheten vokser og tar opp all plassen.

 

Nå som Isak er tettere på er det lettere å se han. Selv i den dårlig opplyste bakgården kan Even se at huden er blek, nesten grålig. Den blasse hudtonen danner en skarp kontrast til øynene. For dem er det ingenting livløst og trist med, det er som om de glitrer i mørket. Det grønne blikket er intenst, på grensen til ubehagelig. Det virker umulig å gjemme seg bort, som om Isak virkelig ønsker å se hvem han er. Se inn på alt det Even prøver så desperat å skjule.

 

“Går det bra med deg? Du ser sliten ut.” Ordene er ute før Even rekker å ombestemme seg. Før han gripes av paniske tanker om å gå over grenser og inn på områder han ikke er invitert.

Heldigvis reagerer Isak med å  dytte han lett i siden, og le lavt. “Wow. Takk for komplimentet.”

 

“Ikke sånn da. Du bare.. Ser ut som du kanskje hadde trengt å sove istedenfor å henge her tenkte jeg.”

“Såpass, du vet virkelig hvordan du skal bygge opp selvtillit.” Isak slår seg mot brystet og rister på hodet, mens han ser på Even med et blikk som er både lekent og utfordrende.

Selv om han vet Isak bare erter, klarer han ikke stoppe varmen som sprer seg i ansiktet. Det hindrer han ikke i å være med på leken.

“Jeg er en skikkelig smoothtalker.  Er kjent for å sjarmere de fleste i senk.” Han prøver å blunke lurt, men kommer på i siste sekund, at han ikke er spesielt flink. Det blir mer et slags mislykket blinking, som ikke lykkes i å få han til å se like kul ut som han ønsker.

 

Isak kaster hodet bakover og ler høyt og hjertelig. Det er en slik smittende latter, en det er umulig å ikke bli berørt av.  Selv om han prøver å virke fornærmet, klarer ikke Even å stoppe latterbølgende som presser seg opp fra magen.

Isak gnir seg i øynene, latteren er fremdeles tydelig i stemmen. “Ja, det er jeg helt enig i.”

Han biter seg i leppa, og ser med ett litt usikker ut. “Du sjarmerer nok de fleste.” Even rekker ikke svare, før han raskt fortsetter.

“Men ja, du har sikkert rett. I forhold til sovingen og sånn. Er nok litt trettere enn jeg burde være. Jeg bare.. kan ikke det akkurat nå. Det går bra altså.” Even ser på han med hevede øyenbryn, noe som gjør at han får et nytt dytt i siden. “Jeg lover. Det går bra.”  


Even klarer ikke holde seg, må bare spørre. Klarer ikke la være å presse på grensene Isak har satt opp. De han ikke kan se, men som likevel finnes, de som er høyere enn fjell hver gang Even prøver å nærme seg.

«Ikke for å snoke eller no, men hvorfor er du her egentlig?» Ordene kommer ut så raskt at de nesten snubler i hverandre.

Even hører Isak snappe etter pusten. Sekundene tikker avgårde, et øyeblikk er han redd stillheten aldri vil brytes. Stemmen er litt tynnere enn vanlig når Isak endelig svarer. «Hva mener du?»

Even presser videre, kan ikke gi seg nå. «Hva gjør du her? Altså her på Patologisk avdeling.»

Isak sukker tungt. Han ser ned og drar litt i armen på genseren.

«Jeg har litt forskjellig jeg må gjøre her nede. Det bare ble sånn.. jeg vet ikke helt hvordan jeg skal forklare det. Sorry. Jeg skulle ønske jeg kunne svart deg bedre… jeg kan bare ikke. Ikke nå.» Blikket som stadig er vendt ned, får han til å se så uendelig trist ut.

Even klarer ikke motstå fristelsen til å legge hånda si varsomt på underarmen hans. Han stivner, redd for å ha gått for langt. Isak vender sakte ansiktet mot han, munnvikene dras oppover til et lite smil. Det er ikke mye, men det er akkurat nok til å gi Even motet han trenger til å la hånda ligge. Til å motstå trangen til å trekke seg bort, til å våge å være sårbar.

Isak snur seg mot han. Bevegelsen gjør at han trykker seg mot hånda til Even. Pulsen pumper i ørene når han lar den gli nedover armen, før den stopper på hånda til Isak. Kontrasten mellom det kalde stoffet på genseren og den mye varme huden til Isak gjør han nesten svimmel.

Det er lenge siden han har hatt lyst til å ta på en annen på denne måten, lenge siden han har lengtet etter nærhet. Et øyeblikk gripes han av panikk, som om skjulte krefter drar i han, får han til å ville rømme. Akkurat i det uroen er i ferd til å ta overhånd, kjenner han hvordan Isak snur hånda varsomt, slik at håndflatene deres blir liggende mot hverandre.

De holder ikke hender, bare nesten. Og det er nok. Nok til å ankre han i øyeblikket og gi han fred.

Isak snur seg mot han og smiler svakt.

«Hvorfor er du her da? Hvorfor akkurat her av alle steder?»

Even rister forvirret på hode.

«Jeg jobber jo her. Sånn typ jeg får penger for å være her. Lønn på konto og sånn. Betaler skatt, du vet. En skikkelig jobb.»

«Det er ikke et svar. Det er mange steder du kan jobbe. Hvordan endte du her?»

Even trekker på skuldrene.

«Hvorfor ikke her?»

«Dette er stedet for de som henger igjen, de som er fanget. Alle på ulike måte, men likevel som sitter fast.»

Det intense blikket studerer Even nøye, og det viker ikke.

«Åh? Hva mener?» Stemmen er ujevn og hakkete, og det får han til å innse hvor forvirret han er. Som om det er noe han burde skjønne, en opplagt sannhet som skimtes i horisonten. Akkurat langt nok borte til å være uklar, han klarer ikke se den uansett hvor mye han myser.

«Se på kollegaene dine for eksempel. Hvorfor tror du de er her? Det er ikke uten grunn at de endte her av alle steder. En av dem har gitt opp, og den andre soser rundt i sin egen drømmeverden. Begge er like lost»

«Hæ kjenner du dem? Linn og Magnus.»

Isak nikker, men gjør ikke mine til å svare.

Even kjenner hvordan musklene i armen strammer seg, han prøvde på nytt. «Hvordan vet du at jeg ikke er som dem?»

Isak biter seg lett i overleppa.

«Jeg vet ikke helt hvordan jeg skal forklare det. Du er annerledes.. det er en glød i deg jeg ikke har sett på lenge. Du hører ikke til her nede blant de døde.»

«Kanskje det er nettopp her jeg hører hjemme.» I det han sier det høyt, innser han hvor sant det er.

Isak lukker hånda si rundt Even sin og klemmer til, han ser på han med et blikk så intenst og oppriktig at det nesten gjør vondt.

«Nei Even. Det gjør du ikke.»

De blir sittende i stillhet. For første gang på lenge kjenner Even på trangen til å dele. På å slippe ut det vonde som ligger der som et gnagsår som stadig sprekker fordi noe gnisser mot det. Han puster dypt, før han sakte slipper tak og lar de såre ordene flyter ut med den.

«Jeg er syk. Psykisk syk. Eller jeg har bipolar lidelse.» Sier han, som om det skal forklare alt. En forskrudd medalje han ikke vil ha, men som har gitt han et fripass til alt som er vanskelig. Iallefall i hans eget hode.

Isak stryker tommelen varsomt over huden hans, som om han forstår hvor vanskelig ordene var å få ut.

«Og så? Det er ikke den du er? Det trenger ikke definere deg.»

«Nei?» Presser han ut, overrasket over hvor mye håp stemmen bærer.

«Definitivt ikke. Du.. du er jo så mye mye mer enn som så. Du er jo like fullt deg selv. » Isak ser ned på hendene deres som ligger sammenflettet mellom dem. Tommelen  glir igjen over hånden hans, og sender varme bølger oppover armen. Før han sakte slipper taket, og lar hånda gli ut av grepet til Even.

«Jeg må nesten gå.»

Hånda føles tom og kald. Even må tvinge seg selv til å bli sittende, til å ikke reise seg og kaste seg mot Isak.

Isak står å ser seg fra side til side, før han raskt bøyer seg frem og presser munnen mot leppene til Even. Varme sprer seg fra den myke berøringen og siver som lava nedover kroppen. På samme tid er det kaldt, iskaldt. En ubestemmelig miks av varmt og kaldt, som en brennende isbit. Så umulig som det enn høres ut.

Det er over før han oppfatter det. Det føles som om hele ansiktet brenner. Han blir sittende å stirre på Isak, helt ute av stand til å bevege seg. 

Isak går raskt mot døra. Nikker svakt, før han er borte.

Even blir sittende som lammet et øyeblikk for lenge. Erkjennelsen treffer han som ei kule.

Han vil ha mer. Må vite mer.

 

Han spretter opp så raskt at han nesten snubler i egne ben. En ting vet han sikkert: han må ta igjen Isak. Kan ikke la han forsvinne bort enda en gang.

 

Ikke nå som Even endelig skjønner hva han trenger.


	10. Samme etasje

 

 

> Tok du heisen opp,  
>  mens jeg gikk trappene ned?  
>  Et øyeblikk stod vi i samme etasje, det føltes ihvertfall som det

 

 

 

> (Valkyrien allstars)

 

I samme øyeblikk som døra smeller igjen, blir bakgården med ett så dyster og kald. Lufta er rå og kvalmende, og det lille lyset fra kontoret over bidrar kun til å fylle veggene med makabre skygger. Even kaster seg mot den tunge døra.

 

Han må klare å nå igjen Isak. Må ha noe, noe udefinerbart mer som plutselig har tatt opp all plass i hodet hans.

 

Den mystiske auaen rundt Isak gjør han nesten redd, redd for å gå over grenser, redd for skremme han bort. Han virka så stressa når han løp avgårde. Even av alle vet godt hvordan det er å skjule noe, ingen har rett til å presse frem noe en vil holde for seg selv. Likevel, han klarer ikke la være. Klarer ikke gi slipp.

 

Det er snart vaktskifte. Kanskje han kan overtale Isak til å ta en kaffe før han går hjem? Eller i det minste be om nummeret hans.

 

Nyskjerrigheten driver han inn døra, får han til å gå hakket raskere enn vanlig bortover gangen. I det han ser hoveddøren begynner han å småjogge, bare et par meter til så vil han nå han igjen.

Det er kun den ene døra ut, og Isak kan ikke ha kommet så langt.

 

Hjertet hamrer i ørene, han er nesten desperat etter å få et glimt av Isak. Se han utenfor avdelingen, utenfor den klamme korridoren og den morkne bakgården.

 

Han klarer ikke holde tilbake, må bare se.

Drevet av drifter han ikke ante fantes, en desperat uro som ligger i magen og ulmer. En verk som truer med å boble over om han ikke snart får visshet og ro. Han drar hardt i døra, og nærmest velter ut på gangen utenfor avdelingen.

 

Det går så raskt at han ikke engang enser at han møter motstand, med stor kraft møter han en hard varm vegg.

 

“Wooow. Hei mann! Du må se deg for.” Magnus ser på han med trillrunde øyne, mens han varsomt dytter Even litt tilbake.

 

“Går det bra eller? Du er helt hvit.” Even rister seg løs fra det bekymrede blikket,  før han desperat dytter Magnus tilside for å se bak han.

 

Gangen er helt tom. Isak må være der, noe annet er fysisk umulig.

Han blunker hardt, uten at det hjelper.

Gangen er like tom.

 

“Herregud Even. Jeg blir helt stressa. Har det skjedd noe eller?”

 

Han løper forbi Magnus. Desperat røsker han opp døra til trappa. Han må være der. Selv om han vet det er umulig. Ingen kan løpe så raskt.

Trappa er like tom. Det er ingen lyd av løpende føtter.

Alt er stilt som i graven.

 

Med tunge skritt lukker han døra og går mot Magnus. Det føles som om han går i søvne. Alt er rart og uvirkelig.

 

Magnus ser på han med vidåpen munn. Even svelger og svelger, før han tvinger frem et anstrengt smil.

«Så du…? Hvor..» Et blikk på det forvirrede ansiktet til Magnus tar fra han motet. Han puster dypt, ser bortover gangen en siste gang før han fortsetter.

 

“Em. Ja. Sorry. det går bra. Jeg bare… det har vært ei lang vakt.” Han hører selv hvor tynn og rar stemmen hans er, men det ser ut til å overbevise Magnus.

 

“I feel you. Disse nattevaktene gjøre noe med deg ass. Det ekke bra vet du. Sånn i lengden.” Han ler lavt og dytter Even raskt i skulderen.

“Du må få deg litt søvn mann. Du ser ut som om du har sett et spøkelse.”

 

Nølende følger han etter Magnus inn på avdelingen igjen. Bena er merkelig tunge, blikket stølete. Det føles som han drømmer.

Magnus setter seg ned i sofaen og fletter hendene bak hodet, mens han nikker mot stolen.

 

“He-rre-gud. I går skulle du vært her! Det var en helt sykt digg kveld ass! Jeg var innom Mottak vettu. Måtte da da, når Kari var på vakt og greier… Ja, du vet kanskje hvem hun er? Fyyyy faen mann. Garra den diggeste på hele dette bygget. Har du sett henne eller? Du MÅ ha sett henne” Magnus ser på han med helt oppsperrede øyne, øyenbryna er hevet så høyt at de snart må treffe hårfestet. Even prøver å fokusere på hva han sier, men stemmen hans føles som den kommer fra et sted langt borte.

 

Han snur seg litt bort fra det intense blikke. Han vet han burde si noe, svare på spørsmål han ikke aner hva handler om. Kvalmen stiger opp fra magen, gjør det umulig å puste. Alt han vil er å finne Isak, ikke sitte her å høre på flytende ord. Magnus derimot, ser ut til å ha mer på hjertet, der han sitter og nærmest hopper i sofaen.

 

Even trekker pusten og snur seg mot Magnus mens han nikker så ivrig han bare klarer. Det føles litt flåsete, men det bedre å late som, enn å sende Magnus ut i en evig lang forklaring om alt det livsnødvendige Even har gått glipp av. Påtatt interesse funker tydeligvis, for Magnus fortsetter om mulig enda ivrigere enn før.

“Sant hun er deilig? He-rre-gud. Iallefall. Hun ba meg nesten med på date! Kan du tro det? Jeg kødder ikke mann!” Igjen borer Magnus det forventningsfulle blikket inn i han, mens han hopper ivrig opp og ned i stolen.

 

Even puster dypt, før han tvinger frem et lite smil. “Bare nesten?” Han prøver med det han håper er en lett og ertende stemme. For selv om Magnus er irriterende,  fortjener han ikke å bli skutt ned med sarkasme. Uroen og utålmodigheten har har jo egentlig ingenting med han å gjøre.

 

“Ja!! Bare nesten” Magnus knytter fingrene og kaster hodet bakover. “Trooooor du ikke idiotlege _Trondsen_ kom inn i siste minutt! Trondsen liksom! Erre mulig! Vi satt og snakka om helga, bare sånn løst og litt flørtete. Du vet. Ikke for å skryte, men jeg har jo _litt_ game da. ” Han har rettet opp hodet igjen, sitter nå og hever og senker øyenbryna dramatisk. Nå ser det så komisk ut at Even presser frem et matt smil. Magnus fortsetter med fornyet styrke, han spretter opp fra stolen med slik kraft at den faller i gulvet med et brak.

 

“Asså uansett, Vi satt nå der og flørta da. Snakka om hva vi skulle og sånn. Jeg sa jeg ikke hadde planer, sånn for at hun skulle forstå at jeg var on the market.   _Tror du at du kan_.. begynte hun, men BÆM, der sto dusten vettu.” Han slår hånda mot panna så hardt at klasket fra sammenstøtet fyller rommet. “Og da var idyllen brutt. Digge Kari gikk med han tullingen. Faaaaen. Hva skal de med leger der egentlig? De ødelegger ALLTID.”

 

Magnus drar fingrene nedover ansiktet, noe som gir en ny grimase for hver centimeter hud som avdekkes. “Hvorfor meg?! Det er så urettferdig. Det skjer _alltid!_ ”

 

Even reiser seg og legger hånda på skulderen hans. Det er umulig å ikke føle sympati for Magnus, enn så dramatisk og desillusjonert han er. Han ser så oppriktig fortvilet ut der han står fastfrosset med fingrene gravd inn i ansiktet.

 

“Du, det ordner seg dette. Kanskje du unngikk ei kule der? Ikke alltid så lurt å date kollegaer.”

 

Magnus svarer med å riste på hodet så det lyse håret danser rundt ørene. “Jammen..” Begynner han, uten kraft til å fullføre setningen.

 

Even strammer grepet om skulderen han, før han slipper taket og slår ut med hendene. “Eller kanskje du får en ny sjanse? En enda bedre en til og med? Hvis det er rett, da ordner det seg. Det er jeg sikker på.”

 

Som ved et trylleslag løser fortvilelsen seg opp i et stort smil, øynene er store og fylt med en nesten barnlig glød. “Tror du? Åh! Jeg håper virkelig du har rett mann! Ja, for dette er meant to be. Det føler jeg virkelig på meg!”

 

Even reiser seg og løfter opp sekken sin. Før han tar sats og snur seg mot Magnus. Han må stille spørsmålet han egentlig ikke tør si høyt, få svar på det han kanskje ikke vil vite. Men han må, eller så kommer han aldri til å få fred.

 

“Du?” Magnus ser forventningsfylt på han. “Du så ikke noen på vei inn hit?”

Det kan være noe han innbiller seg, eller mest sannsynlig ønsketenkning, men et øyeblikk glir et panisk drag over ansiktet til Magnus. Like raskt er det borte, og Magnus rynker pannen og rister på hodet.

 

“Hæ nei. Jeg traff ingen jeg. Hvem skulle det være liksom?”

«Sikker?» Det gir ingen mening. Isak var jo rett foran han. Og Magnus kom ned samme gang. De må ha gått på hverandre.

Han trekker pusten dypt og tar sats. «Rett før meg mener jeg. Han gikk rett foran meg.»

Magnus rister kraftig på hodet, en hektisk rødfarge sprer seg i ansiktet hans.

«Nei mann. Det kom ingen rett før deg. Jeg traff kun deg. Det er kun deg og meg her nede. Ja, åsså dem da seff» Sier han og vifter mot kjøla og humrer lett. «Men de løper ingen vei med det første.»

 

Den kalde harde klumpen i magen sprer seg oppover halsen, får den til å snøre seg sammen. Gjør det umulig å trekke pusten, den sprer seg som pest fra celle til celle. Som en grå seig masse som gjør kroppen hans ubeboelig.

 

Han må ut, trenger desperat å trekke inn den kalde vinterlufta. Bena stokker seg, men de får han frem og ut. Langt borte hører han Magnus rope etter han, men han klarer ikke høre hva han sier.

 

Må bare bort. Ut. Vekk.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei fininger ❤️  
> En liten tilståelse fra en avdanka ficforfatter. 
> 
> Når jeg startet denne ficen hadde jeg som mål å alltid ligge foran med postingen. Dette er siste kapittel jeg har ferdigskrevet, for å være ærlig har jeg ikke klart å skrive noe på flere måneder.  
> Så dette rotet er siste forsøk på å dra i gang litt motivasjon og skriveglede. Om jeg ikke klarer det kan de som er spesielt interessert få vite hva planen min var. For jeg har en plan altså, jeg bare får den ikke ut.
> 
> Takk til Bewa, som virkelig har gjort en knalljobb med å sortere rotet mitt. Alle feil er mine egne.  
> Takk for at du leser! Og beklager at jeg nok en gang maser om manglende motivasjon.


	11. Now you see me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et lite livstegn fra meg igjen, hundre år senere 🙈  
> Takk til Bewa for hjelp og språkhjelp. Nettis, Issi og Naipan ❤️  
> Og takk til Pagnilagni for kjærkommen drahjelp 😊
> 
> Alle feil er kun mine egne.

> A million suns are glowing in the night
> 
> Everything is quiet
> 
> Except for all the voices in my head
> 
> That say your name
> 
> Tonight I'm letting go
> 
> About to give in

 

> I surrender myself
> 
> Into the arms of a beautiful stranger
> 
> I surrender myself to you 
> 
> to you
> 
> (Saybia)

 

Even drar opp døra til Patologisk avdeling med stive bevegelser. Sist han var her føltes det så velkjent, uten at han merket det var jobben blitt et trygt sted. Et sted hvor han fikk være i fred, et sted som krevde lite, et sted hvor han slapp å føle seg mislykket. Et sted hvor han traff Isak.

Nå føles det bare fremmed, skremmende i sut nyvunnede fremmedskap. Patologisk er nå blitt stedet hvor han føler ha mistet den siste rest av den forstanden han har kjempet så hardt for å holde fast i. Uten at han merket det gled den unna. Forsvant inn i de mørke krokene på avdelingen, risset seg fast i den deprimerende tapeten på veggene. 

Han klarer ikke engang sette fingeren på når det skjedde. Var det første gang Isak dukket opp? Den natta han plutselig sto der på det tomme kontoret? Like klar og tydelig som Even selv. Alt er blitt tåkelagt og uvirkelig, forsvinnende stykker av en virkelighet han verken klarer holde fast i eller pusle sammen. 

Var noe virkelig? Han begynner å tvile på den minste lille ting. Finnes Linn og Magnus? Traff han virkelig Sana? Even kan ikke stole på seg selv lenger. Ingenting er lenger sikkert og trygt. 

Tre dager hjemme på egenmelding hadde ikke bidratt til å gjøre han bedre. Først hadde han googlet spøkelser, gjenferd og poltergeist. En verden han verken trodde på eller kunne begripe, og Google hadde ikke vært overbevisende. Han hadde til og med sjekket om noen hadde dødd på Patologisk. Hvilket var rent ut latterlig, hvor mange hundre døde mennesker hadde ikke vært innom ider? For å ikke snakke om sykehuset generelt, hvor mange dødsfall var ikke det der hver eneste dag? Dramatiske og traumatiske dødsfall var dagligdags, det var en del av pulsen på sykehuset. Fødsel, lidelse og død. Den evige runddans ingen slipper unna. 

Dessuten, om Isak var et spøkelse, hvordan kunne han da se så levende ut?  Han var så håndfast, Even hadde tatt på han, kjent varmen hans. Kunne spøkelser være varme? I følge diverse artikler i ikke fullt så anerkjente tidsskrift, så var spøkelser stort sett mer som skygger eller mer diffuse. Isak satt rett der ved siden av han, like virkelig som Even selv. 

Noe som førte han inn i neste tankespinn: var han selv død? Even har sett nok filmer til å vite at det hadde vært et bra plot twist. Hvis han var den døde som vandret rundt uten å vite at han var død. Det passer jo på mange måter bra. Han har en jobb hvor han vandrer rundt uten å bli lagt merke til, og hjemme var han stort sett alene. Kunne Magnus og Linn også være døde? Alle hang igjen på et sted hvor de alle hadde vært innom, eller noe sånn? For det er jo veldig merkelig å ha vaktmannskapet stuet bort nede i kjelleren på Patologisk, og ikke i resepsjonen med god sikt til hoveddøra. 

Det endte med at han ble så stressa at han hadde løpt over til naboen for å låne sukker, det var det første og beste han kom på. Naboen både så og snakket til han. Den håndfaste koppen som nå står på kjøkkenbenken utgjorde slutten på den teorien. 

Og da var han tilbake til utgangspunktet: det var hans eget sinn som hadde lurt han. Gjort han så desperat og ensom at han diktet opp det han trengte mest, et annet menneske som så han og som viste interesse. 

Selvfølgelig var Isak perfekt, selvfølgelig var han alt han hadde drømt om å finne. For han var jo ikke ekte, han var like uoppnåelig som de romantiske drømmene Even pleide å rote seg bort i. Når han sluttet å drømme tok hjernen hans det et skritt lenger. 

For ekte mennesker forsvinner ikke i løse lufta. Punktum finale. Så enkelt og så vanskelig. Isak forlot han i bakgården, og gikk ut derfra. Uansett hva Even har lyst til å tro, han vet det bare er en vei ut fra patologisk, og der var han ikke. Så ubegripelig enkelt og tragisk var det. 

En ting google kunne bidra med, var enorme mengder info om Bipolar lidelse. Ting han visste så alt for godt, men likevel trengte en påminning. 

“ Bipolar I, den klassiske formen, kjennetegnes av kraftige maniske tilstander og alvorlige depresjoner. Enkelte opplever hallusinasjoner, vrangforestillinger og sterk forvirring.” 

Hallusinasjoner var nytt. Mani og depresjon hadde han vært gjennom mange ganger, men han var jo stabil nå. Han hadde vært stabil i mange år, de store høyder og lave daler lå bak han. Medisinene funket, de funket! 

Og nå dette. Hallusinasjon i stabil fase måtte være et symptom på noe enda mer alvorlig. For dette hadde ingen fortalt han om. Ikke en eneste psykiater, psykolog eller miljøpersonale hadde fortalt han at “hei, en dag vil du kanskje se, snakke og få følelser for mennesker som ikke finnes utenfor ditt eget hode.” 

Det føles som en tragisk spøk, en ny måte for universet å si fuck you til han. Det lille frøet av håp, den lille spiren han kjente sammen med Isak, ble sprengt bort. Som alt annet som noengang hadde vært bra og ekte i livet hans. For godt til å være sant. 

 

 

“Heeeey mann! Er du bedre eller?” Magnus kommer mot han med armene hevet og klar for klemming. Midt i bevegelsen stopper han brått. “Du er vel ikke smittsom vel? For jeg kan ikke bli syk nå, det er jo snart freeedag og greier.” 

Even trekker trett på skuldrene og håper det er svar nok. Magnus har iallefall senket armene og går mot personalrommet. “Så kult at du kom innom nå! Linn kommer også, vi skal ha en liten felles lunsj tenkte vi. For du fikk vel meldingen?”

Even nikker, på tross av at han ikke har sjekket mobilen på flere dager. Dette er bare typisk hans uflaks. Planen var å snike seg inn, legge fra seg oppsigelsen, og snike seg ut. Han kan ikke jobbe her mer, hvem vet hva som blir det neste hjernen hans finner på. 

Han følger etter Magnus inn på det lille kjøkkenet. Å være her føles så ekte, det vekker til live det lille håpet han har brukt flere dager på å slukke. Minner han om tider han gikk og drømte om å treffe Isak. 

Så umulig det enn høres ut, så finnes den lille spiren av håp der fremdeles. Slik det er når noen du elsker dør fra deg. Enn hvor hjerteskjærende umulig det er, så går du likevel rundt og håper. Lusker rundt i hjemmet til den døde og føler at du hører stemmen, synes du kan kjenne nærværet. Skvetter når mobilen piper, og tror du nesten ser det navnet på den du savner så inderlig. Kanskje det ikke er sant, kanskje kan de komme tilbake. Selv om du innerst inne vet det aldri vil skje. Døden er endelig.

Like endelig som at Isak ikke finnes. Likevel, Even klarer ikke la være å pirke på det lille håpet som tittet frem fra asken. 

“Emm.. du Magnus?” Sier han med rusten og ubrukt stemme. 

Magnus løfter hodet raskt opp, som en hundevalp som endelig får  oppmerksomhet. “Ja?” 

“Husker du da vi møttes sist, altså sist gang jeg var på jobb.”

“Da du løp rett på meg mener du?” Sier Magnus og smiler bredt. Tydeligvis ikke påvirket av hans eget dystre sinn. 

“Em ja. Du sa du ikke så noen. Så du virkelig ingen? Er du helt sikker?”

Magnus spretter opp, og nærmest løper bort og river opp døra til kjøleskapet. “Vil du ha cola eller? Jeg tror jeg så noe nedi bunnen her. Vent litt.” Han bøyer seg ned og begynner å dra ut poser fra bunnen av kjøleskapet. “Oj her var det mye rot. Herreguud er det ingen som gidder å rydde her eller. Her må det skjerpings til ass, dette er bare nasty. Se på dette da!” Sier han og drar frem en pose med en ubestemmelig grønn masse inni. 

Even reiser seg og går mot han med bestemte skritt. “Magnus.” Men økende irritasjon ser han at Magnus fortsetter å rote i kjøleskapet.

“Magnus!!” Han roper så høyt at stemmen gir ekko i rommet. Magnus spretter opp og ser på han med store oppsperrede øyne. “J...Ja?” Stotrer han frem. Even går helt bort til han, legger en hånd på kjøleskapsdøra slik at Magnus blir sperret inne mellom kjøleskapet og han selv.

“Så. Du. Noen. Før. Jeg. Kom.?” Han uttaler hvert ord med fasthet og kraft. 

En sterk rødme brer seg i ansiktet til Magnus, han vrir seg raskt fra side til side, før han endelig svarer. “Nei. Jeg sa jo det. Jeg… Jeg så ingen. Kun deg.” Even studerer han med smale øyne. Ser hvordan pusten kommer i raske støt, øynene som flakker og den ildrøde rødmen som har spredd seg til halsen. 

“Hva driver dere med egentlig? Slåss dere eller skal dere pule?” Stemmen hennes er høyere enn han noen gang har hørt den før, og det gjør at han farer sammen og tar et langt steg bort fra  Magnus. 

“Jeg visste ikke om jeg skal slenge over en gummi til dere eller hente traumeteamet. Hva er det som skjer?” 

Magnus har rettet seg opp igjen og går mot Linn med en colaboks presset mot ansiktet. “Ha ha, nei. Null problem her. Bare en liten misforståelse.”

Han ser på Even med store øyne. “Em.. ja. Misforståelse.” Presser Even frem, all kraft fra i sted er som sugd ut av han. 

“Hva snakker dere om?” Linn ser mistenksomt fra den ene til den andre. “Har Magnus fortalt deg en av røverhistoriene sine igjen?”

Magnus ler lavt og kunstig. “Hæ? jeg har vel ikke sagt noe galt.”

Hun ruller med øynene. “Ja særlig.” Sier hun og retter en pekefinger mot Magnus. “Han tullingen der finner på alt mulig kødd. En gang prøvde han til og med å overbevise meg om at det spøkte her.” Hun snøfter høyt og rister på hodet.

“Sp.. Spøker?” Even er litt usikker på hvor stemmen kom fra, for han klarer nesten ikke gjenkjenne sin egen røst.

“Ja. Jeg kom inn hit og hørte klart og tydelig at han prata med noen. Men neida, det var visst bare innbilning. En annen gang falt en kopp ned i et tomt rom.” Hun ruller med øynene igjen. “Og den tullingen der påstår at det er gjenferd her. Gjenferd!» Hun ler, og rister på hodet. 

Magnus har blitt helt hvit i ansiktet, blikket hans er festet på Even. Det føles som om hele gulvet gynger, hvit tåke gjør det umulig å fokusere.

Linn ser forvirret mellom dem, før hun stiller seg rakrygget foran Even. Hun legger hånda på skulderen hans og borer blikket inn i han. “Even. Hør på meg.”

Blikket er intenst, det borer seg inn og gjør det vanskelig å gjemme seg. 

“Even.” Gjentar hun. “Uansett hva Magnus sa til deg, tro for all del ikke på han.»

  
  
  
  



End file.
